


Fever Shook

by Aegwynn



Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fever, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Alexstrasza goes into heat. Fearing she might be ill, Neltharion takes her to the hot springs, only for Alex to realise the cure for her fever is his dick.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067630
Kudos: 8





	Fever Shook

Alexstrasza sighs as she settles into the hot springs, the warmth soothing her aching muscles even if it does nothing to calm the flames burning within. She looks over at Neltharion, who is watching her carefully, and lets her eyes rake over the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest. Flushed and inviting, he is tantalizingly delicious, the swell of his finely sculpted muscles seeming to her to be perfectly crafted to drive her to madness. 

With an ache, she realizes she wants him.

…Which means this is no common fever. She was in heat, and she wouldn’t be sated until she could wring from him all the pleasures of the flesh.

It should scare her, this vulnerability, this weakness, but it doesn’t. Instead, she rises from the water and wades towards Neltharion, water rippling from her every movement. “Do you think I have not seen the way you look at me?” she asks with a coy smile. She watches, pleased, as his eyes fall to take in the fullness of her naked breasts, now glistening with beads of water that fall in rivulets as she inches closer. “How your gaze lingers, how you so shamelessly drink in the sight of me?” She is close enough to touch him now, lifting a hand to graze his cheek with her delicate fingers as she settles between his legs. “I think you want this,” she says, daring to let her other hand graze his hardening cock beneath the water’s surface. “Well,” she says, eyes locked on his luscious mouth. “Here I am. You need only take me.”

A wicked grin. Neltharion catches her wrist as she brushes her thumb along the swell of his lower lip. Alex tilts her head to the side and examines him, her smile turning to a grin as she sees the intensity she desires smouldering in his eyes. “I think,” says Neltharion, voice laced with lethal calm, “you are in heat.”

He is right, of course; but what does it matter? He had likely scented her well before he even landed, drawn to her side by some primordial need, the same need that was now pounding between her thighs – wild, insistent, maddening.

“I think,” says Alex, delicate fingers sliding into his hair as her tapered claws lightly graze the sensitive flesh of his scalp, “that is all the more reason to do what it is in our nature to do.” The rumble that builds in Neltharion’s chest only emboldens her, and she relaxes into him with a sigh, allowing the softness of her breasts to rest against his chest as she drapes her arms around his neck. She bites down a whimper as her hardened, sensitive nipples brush against his skin, wishing for a moment that he would catch them between his teeth and make her squeal. The pounding of his heart, hammering in his chest, only makes it worse.

A simmering heat builds beneath her skin as Neltharion slides his hands over her hips. She swears that if this fever grows, she will surely boil the pool they are standing in, though whether from passion or rage, she does not know. As Neltharion draws her in close, she tilts her head to the side, baring her neck to him in a silent invitation. _Take me. Claim me. Destroy me._ His lips brush her neck softly at first, almost hesitantly, with none of the furor she wants from him. A needy whine escapes her lips, and she can’t help herself as she grinds her hips down on him, teasing the head of his cock with the soft lips of her slick entrance. He stiffens, and the way he exhales sends sweet shivers down her spine. Then his lips are on her neck, hot and wet, and he nips at the sensitive flesh between her neck and shoulder with a growl that makes her smile.

But she needs more from him still.

Every nip, every kiss feels like a promise of something more, and she is greedy for it, craving the feel of his cock between her thighs, spearing her and filling her until she is almost delirious with desire. She wants to feel that clever tongue all over her, teasing out the finest pleasures until she can’t think, can’t _move_ from sheer force of want for him. She hungrily seizes Neltharion’s lips in a kiss, parting her lips to flick at the tip of the dragon’s tongue with her own so she can wordlessly communicate her need. When it earns her another growl of approval, she doesn’t hold back an obscene moan of her own that has Neltharion’s claws digging into her hips as he pushes her lower, lower, until the head of his cock can slide between her slick folds.

But it still isn’t enough. Too slow.

Fine. She’ll take what she wants.

With a cry of frustration, she clamps a hand around Neltharion’s throat, forcing him up and out of the water until he is lying on his back on the riverbank. She doesn’t fight the wild grin on her lips as she crawls on top of him, ravenous eyes taking in the full length of his arousal and imagining all the filthy, depraved ways she will have that cock until she’s satisfied. It makes her shudder with delight as she grinds her hips down on his, slick lips sliding over the shaft of his cock and savouring the look of surprise on his face as she braces one hand on each side of his head and leans in for a kiss.

  
Desire courses through her veins with every beat of her heart. She’s nearly _screaming_ from need now, flushed and swollen and sensitive as she grips his cock. “I am no delicate flower,” she growls as she nips his bottom lip. “I am your _queen,_ and I will have you however it pleases me.”

She delights in the way Neltharion squirms beneath her as she pumps his cock with one agonisingly slow stroke, sighing contentedly as she imagines how he’ll look in the throes of his climax. Then she is positioning herself over him, pinning him to the ground as she seizes his mouth with unrestrained hunger and rocks her hips downward to slide his cock into her sopping, aching sex. How good it felt – how _right_ to claim him hungrily like this, to be utterly exposed and vulnerable but completely in control as she crudely takes her pleasure the best way she knows how. Everything throbs – her limbs, her clit, the slick heat of her cunt as it so eagerly receives Neltharion’s cock, enveloping him and wringing pleasure out of him with every thrust of her hips.

He was exquisitely hard as she began to fuck him like she wanted, and she would have him begging for more before she was finished, she knew. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” she asks, sliding off of him enough to tease the head of his cock across her entrance, letting it dip in slightly to rip another moan from his lips.

Neltharion answers her with a roar, shaking the earth beneath them as his claws tear at her hips to force her down on to him again. Wild laughter escapes her lips, and she realises she is trembling – with adrenaline, with need, with unrestrained _want_ as his cock stretches and spears her each time she plunges down onto him, every inch of her swollen walls alight with sensation as she begins to ride him in earnest. Long and hard, every thrust drives Neltharion’s hips down into the earth beneath them, until it cracks under the force of their fury. Alex throws her head back with a cry of her own, completely taken, completely powerless to fight the pleasure blooming in her core. Her pulse hammers in her ears as she feels her climax building, warmth and tension rising as she rides that glorious cock, pushing her higher, higher until she goes over the edge, tension unfurling with a roar that echoes through the valley.

She rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm, legs weak and trembling while Neltharion writhes beneath her. Every cell in her body is alive and sensitive as she drifts in a sweet, dizzying haze. She continues to fuck herself on Neltharion’s cock, desperately craving his seed almost as hungrily as she gulps down air into her lungs. It isn’t long before her lover tenses as well, his moans turning to a roar with a force that shatters the mountain peaks as he chases his own climax. She cries out as he fills her with his own molten pleasure, hot and thick even as it slides down her thighs – she can feel every pulse, every spurt as his cock throbs and twitches, and she is finally, deliriously content as she collapses against Neltharion’s chest, trembling and weak and unable to move.

She will need more from him until her heat subsides, she knows; but for now, her body is no longer tormenting her. The fervent heat had settled into a dull, pulsing need that she could deal with until she was lucid again.

With a smile, she looks down at Neltharion and claims his lips in a passionate kiss, this time long and languid. “You see,” she says, gesturing around them as she takes in the collateral damage of their coupling. “Together we shatter the earth.” And they had – cracks like fingers in the earth crawled into the trees around them; an avalanche of stone had tumbled into the hot springs; the mountains themselves had shattered with the force they had unleashed. But the sky stretched endlessly above them, and Alex finally had time to wonder at the stars.


End file.
